Adventure Time: The Movie (Sam the Editor's version)/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies, Frederator Studios and Tencent Pictures logos start. The searchlight turns on as Kevin Lima walks on stage.) Kevin Lima: Hello, and welcome to Adventure Time: The Movie. My name's Kevin Lima and I'm the director and executive producer of this movie. Now let me remind you that the movie is based on the show created by Pendleton Ward. When the movie starts, you'll see Finn and Jake as they embark on a new adventure to discover the truth from the Great Gum War four years ago as they find Patience St. Pim, the ice elemental princess. Before we begin, make sure your phones are silenced and turned off, and of course, the pacifiers for babies. After the movie, make sure to deposit popcorn bags, candy boxes and all the cup sizes in the trash. Okay, let's review. That is, uh, the plot, the instructions for the movie, and of course the introduction. Huh. I guess that really explains a lot. Anyway, enjoy the movie. (Kevin Lima winks and leaves then the searchlight goes off. The song plays "Digga Digga Dog" by Kanye West and Ne-Yo and the credits read "Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures present", "in association with Cartoon Network Movies and Frederator Studios and Tencent Pictures", and "a Rideback/Vertigo Entertainment production". The scene goes to Finn and Jake who stand in the white background as they look at Finn and Jake plushes like the rain then they use butterfly nets to catch them while the opening credits roll until the title appears and says "Adventure Time: The Movie" as text appears on the bottom and reads "Created by Pendleton Ward" with the Cartoon Network logo on top of the title. Finn and Jake climb on top of the title and wave their hands then cuts to black and the song finishes. We hear the keys jingling and a lock unlocking. The door opens as Lemongrab 3 and Banana Guard walk in the dungeon in Candy Kingdom.) Lemongrab 3: Are you sure my clients are living in their cells for four years? Banana Guard: Yes, I'm sure they'll just be free. But with the behavior control therapy, the legacy starts off with... (Tries to open the door and it's locked) ''Hey! The door's locked! Open it! '''Banana Guard 2': Oh! Sorry. (Unlocks the door open) Banana Guard: Thank you. (They walk to the cells.) Banana Guard: The Son of Rap Bear lives alone in his cell. (They look at Son of Rap Bear who watches TV.) Banana Guard: Along with his father. (They look at Rap Bear who washes laundry.) Banana Guard: And even Flame King. (They look at Flame King who reads a book.) Banana Guard: But, of course, the real challenge remains. I mean, this is a prison, not an adoption place. Lemongrab 3: And I don't represent villains in court. I can assure you that my clients... Banana Guard: Are cured. (Opens the peephole door) (Lemongrab 3 goes to the peephole door and looks at Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Ricardio, Me-Mow, Sir Slicer, Scorcher, Pete Sassafras and Peace Master who play Nintendo 3DS.) Lemongrab 3: Brush up your Chinese, Banana Guard. This could be our lucky day! (The scene cuts to Forest Wizard, Bufo and Laser Wizard at the Wizard Battle Arena.) Bufo: Bandit Princess. Bandit Princess: Do call us Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters, please. Bufo: Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters, I'm releasing you all into the custody of the probation office. You'll all perform 500 hours of community service. Lemongrab 3, your clients are, I believe, such wealthy people. Lemongrab 3: After my exorbiant fees, Your Honor, their assets stand at a mere $8,000,000. Thanks to the miraculous therapy of Banana Guard, my clients actually have aversions to enemies, just this side of barking mad. Forest Wizard: Then you will be bount over to keep the peace to the sum of $8,000,000. If forfeited, the money will be donated to the forgery stores of the borough of the Land of Ooo. Which means, if you repeat the offense, your entire fortune will go to the blacksmith. (Chuckles and presses "Parole Granted" on Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Ricardio, Me-Mow, Sir Slicer, Scorcher, Pete Sassafras and Peace Master's profiles.) (The scene goes to the probation office as Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Ricardio, Me-Mow, Sir Slicer, Scorcher, Pete Sassafras and Peace Master follow Laser Wizard to the booth.) Laser Wizard: Okay, so that's your weapons, your clothes and the pictures of your enemies. Bandit Princess: (Gasps) ''No! No! Get them away from us! ''(They run to the door and bang on it) ''Get them away from us! '''Laser Wizard': Are you sure you won't be needing them? (Bandit Princess screams and faints along with the Legion) ''Oh. ''(The scene cuts to the Wizard Kingdom as Bandit Princess and the Legion walk outside the gate then they smell fresh air and see Toronto who sighs and chuckles as he stands next to the bus.) Bandit Princess: Oh. Hey, there I'm Bandit Princess. What's yours? Toronto: I'm called Toronto the Squirrel. I used to work for the King of Ooo. Ash: King of Ooo, huh? Well, that's actually very different from the Queen Elizabeth II of England.'' (Chuckles) No offense, Toronto. '''Toronto': It's all right. Anyway, would you all like to have a ride on the bus? Before we go, I brought nine presents for each of you. One for Bandit Princess, one for Ash, one for Ricardio, one for Me-Mow, one for Samantha, one for Peace Master, one for Sir Slicer, one for Pete Sassafras, and one for Scorcher. Open them up. (They open nine presents as they look at nine blacksmith aprons and gasp.) Bandit Princess: Oh, Toronto. They're wonderful. Toronto: Why, thank you. Let's go. (The scene cuts to the bus as it drives to the Fire Kingdom. The scene cuts to Barbara Wright who clacks the keyboard and sits on the chair.) Barbara: Hey, Finn. Finn: Yes, Mrs. Wright? Barbara: Look at that. The Legion of the Candy Kingdom Hater's been changed. Finn: Really? Is it true? Barbara: Yep, it's true. They're all blacksmith. Finn: Wow, blacksmith. Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Wright. Barbara: No worries. (Finn walks to Jake and Minerva) Finn: Hey, Mom? Minerva: Yes, Finn? Finn: Do you think I should tell Flame Princess? Jake: Nah, you have got to get over her. Finn: I am over her. Jake: I hate that. Minerva: Yes, she's married to Cinnamon Bun. And did you wanna have fire human hybrid children? Ugh. No way. Finn: Come on. she's my girlfriend. Huntress Wizard: (Enters the house) Sorry, she's in love with Cinnamon Bun. You know that? And that means you're all mine now. And besides, Bandit Princess has changed and became a blacksmith. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Frederator Studios Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Rideback Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Adventure Time